During a load-dump work cycle performed by a machine such as, a wheel loader, the machine may be required to move back and forth on ground to travel from a loading location to an unloading location and vice versa. More specifically, the machine may be required to travel in a “V” shaped pattern between the loading location and the unloading location.
At the loading location, an implement of the machine may be positioned relatively low with respect to a frame of the machine in order to load material into the implement. After loading of the material, the machine may travel rearward for a distance up to a junction point. At the junction point, the machine may change course to align the implement with the loading location. Further, the machine may travel forward from the junction point for a distance up to the unloading location. At the unloading location, the implement may be required to be positioned relatively higher as compared to the position at the loading location, in order to unload or dump the material.
Along with moving the machine in the “V” shaped pattern, the operator may simultaneously need to gradually raise the implement from the relatively initially low position to the higher position for unloading. While traversing, the operator may have to ensure that the loaded implement is not under-lifted or over-lifted. When the implement is loaded and raised, the center of gravity of the machine may change. As a result, maneuvering or changing direction of travel of the machine in the raised position of the loaded implement may cause unbalance and/or tipping of the machine. Also, while attempting to align the machine with the unloading location, the operator may need to pay attention to an extent by which the machine is reversed, in order to avoid wasteful travel of the machine. Such work cycle may result in increased mental pressure on the operator due to requirement of performing a variety of tasks simultaneously which in turn may result in operational errors and affect overall productivity.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,830,250 describes a system for automatically and simultaneously controlling one or more vehicle functions by detecting the direction of movement of and the distance traveled by the vehicle. The control system includes an electronic sensor mounted on a selected one of the vehicle axles adjacent to and facing an anti-lock braking system tone ring of a selected one of the wheel hubs mounted on the axle. The sensor is electrically connected to an electronic control unit, which in turn is electrically connected to a vehicle function actuation device such as a lift axle solenoid or back-up alarm actuation device. The sensor transmits direction and distance information to the electronic control unit based on the movements of a plurality of teeth formed on the tone ring. The control system is a stand-alone system that is free of interfacing with other vehicle systems, such as the anti-lock braking system.